Arlan Baratheon
Arlan Baratheon was born in 356 AC to Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Johanna Estermont. He was their third-born son and fourth child. He was an anointed Knight and brother to the current Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Baldric Baratheon. History Arlan was the third born son to Steffon Baratheon and Johanna Estermont and their fourth child. Even as a child it was known that Arlan would become a Knight. At five years old, the lad snuck into the armory and spent the evening practicing with a dagger. Once he was discovered in the morning, he told the Quartermaster he wanted to be a hero like in the stories. He never really thought much about his status in House Baratheon. His elder brother, Baldric, who was to be heir of Storm's End, was always kind to him. Arlan would constantly pester his older brother to play swords with him or climb the turrets of the castle, but the older boy would always be busy with courtly business. Arlan met Magnus and Elia at Storm's End when he was 9. Magnus was the bastard son of Lord TytosJanus ErrolErrol who acknowledged him, but wanted nothing to do with the boy or his mother. Arlan's father allowed the two to stay at the Keep and it was here that Magnus and Arlan met. Magnus was always a quiet lad whilst Arlan was always loud and full of energy. The two seemed polar opposites, but they were the best of friends. The duo added another to their little band when Elia, the blacksmith's daughter, met them. Elia was beautiful, plain and simple, but to two nine year old lads she was just a girl. Elia loved to play swords and run around just like the other two boys so they grew extremely close. At the age of 11, Arlan squired for a local Knight, Ser Stafford Gower. He squired for the knight for 6 years until he himself was Knighted at 17. Arlan had thought over joining the Kingsguard, but decided against it and stayed at Storm's End. He devoted himself to being a "Knight for the Stories" and acted as such. The townspeople around Storm's End love him for his sense of humility and charity towards others. Arlan makes it his mission to act nothing but the most chivalrous of all knights. Arlan took an immense liking to the stories of his forefather, King Robert Baratheon, and his might with a war hammer. Inspired, Arlan has used a one-handed maul ever since and he is quite skilled with the weapon. He also took it upon himself to be well versed in military techniques. He studied the major battles of the War of the Five Kings and many other battles and determined where leaders went wrong in their defenses. He has since developed a defensive instinct often taking notes of how to best defend he and his men and also in social situations. He has left with his family and good friend to the tournament in Oldtown. Timeline 356 AC- Arlan is born to Steffon and Johanna Baratheon 361 AC- Arlan sneaks into the armory where he is discovered by the Quartermaster. He pledges to become "like a hero from the stories" 365 AC- Arlan meets Elia and Magnus. The three become inseparable. 367 AC- Arlan squires for Ser Stafford Gower 373 AC - Arlan is Knighted 380 AC- Arlan and his family are going to the Tournament in Oldtown Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=PHS4U&c=8fpxjg3z4a&f=416250002574815347 Recent Events A Stag in Oldtown- https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/4gxaup/open_a_stag_in_oldtown/ A Night on the Waves- https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/4hlji7/a_night_on_the_waves/ Quotes Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Deceased